A Shifted Timing
by MentallyDamaged
Summary: Kamijou Touma could not accept a world peace with the life and smile of a single girl as the price. In order to prevent that, he will do anything to protect her at all costs, even if it means fighting the entire world.
1. Prologue

**SHIFTED TIMING**

This is my first fanfic, **so i'm really sorry if there are some inconsistencies and grammar mistakes in my story(since english is not my native language).** Maybe someone here can explain the BetaReader feature (or perhaps even willing to betaread my work) because i don't really understand how it works T.T

As the synopsis of NT 10 hinted a journey to Denmark, i decide to create my own version of that journey. Hopefully this would be good.

Disclaimer : I do not own To aru Majutsu no Index.

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Then i will save you, even if it means fighting the entire world._"

A certain normal highschool boy named Kamijou Touma had decided to oppose the world.

In the eyes of ignorant people who only saw this situation on TV, this could be labeled as reckless and illogical behaviour.

Some of those people might even think that he was mentally damaged when he make that choice.

Perhaps even Kamijou himself astonished of his own choice.

Nevertheless, he had made up his mind.

Until he managed to explain his circumstances to the others, he would stand his ground at all cost.

To protect the life and smile of a single girl, whose death is the wish of the world.

And now that girl named Othinus looked at Kamijou with both eyes wide open.

"Hey, i brought you back so you could live your short life, not for something retarded like that !"

"Do you realized how foolish your own words are ?!"

"If you think the world will hear your reasons just because you are the one who stopped the World War, then you should carefully rethink whatever your plans, human !"

Othinus kept talking to reject that boy's reckless intention.

Her brain could not predict whatever he had planned inside his head.

As she was thinking another rebuttal words, Kamijou who was anticipating the next attack looked back at her with a smile on his face.

It was a genuine smile, a smile that showed he wasn't joking in the slightest on his own words.

"Don't worry, Othinus. I promise i will think a way to save you."

After hearing those words, there was a short silence between those two. And Othinus couldn't resist to cover her own face with her left hand.

"Are you saying that you weren't thinking properly on your own decision ?"

"Well, it's not that i completely clueless about my own words, but i'm really serious about this. I will save you from this unfair situation."

Yeah, Kamijou refused to accept this one-way slaughter. He would refuse a peace that built with the bones and blood of a girl as the foundation.

"Unfair ? I'm the one who caused all the disturbances around the world. I attacked Hawaii, Baggage City and Tokyo for my own selfishness. I caused despair on millions of people by doing that. I terrorized the world where your parents and friends live peacefully. So it's only natural that my death would be my just desserts."

"...And i'm the one who tortured you ruthlessly. Of all the people, you should be the one who despised me the most."

Before Othinus returned Kamijou's original world, countless of unspeakable hells were created to break him down. Only those two who knew every single hell that were created.

Again, if someone knew the situation of those two, normally one would expect Kamijou to mercilessly kill her and dispose her corpse completely. Heck, even if that someone saw him doing that, they would think that was only natural for him to do that and no one should complain.

But Kamijou didn't think that way. His mind would reject such a cruel solution like that.

When Othinus showed him a world where people smiled without worrying about negative things such as debt,broken hearts and despair, Kamijou used to harbor a great hatred on her for making his existence worthless and insignificant. He despised her for making a world where his actions would be nothing but evil.

But after being brutally murdered by her thousands of times, he realized something along the lines and finally understand why Othinus acted like that. He understand the feelings Othinus had kept to herself only for god knows how long. That's why he would save her at all costs, even risking his own life for it, the life he had strived to achieve after being thrown into worlds of insanity and chaos.

"Yeah normally i would kill you and rejoiced over your death. I wouldn't give a damn about your circumstances and continue to live my school life. Heck no one would blame my selfishness if they know about our situation."

"...Yeah."

"But..."

Kamijou inhaled a deep breath before continuing.

This time Kamijou said this to assure both himself and Othinus, to make sure there's no longer any doubt on any of them.

"If my selfishness could justify my actions to kill you, then it should be able to justify my actions to save you, right ?"

If Kamijou could use his selfishness to kill her and that was accepted by others, then no one should have complained if he used it to save her instead.

Othinus was dumbstrucked with his reasoning. She didn't understand a single bit whatever he just said. She couldn't think any rebuttal words to throw onto him. In her lifetime, she never saw such a human like him.

"...Do what you like."

* * *

"The shooting stars were just successfully shot by the coalition army. I don't know what's really happening but some of the shooting stars was vanished before it even hit the ground. Is there some kind of malfunction ? ... Oh we just got a picture of the target. ... Is that a boy ? I saw a boy with high school uniform attire standing there with the target. Are the terrorists possibly recruited some school boys ?!"

* * *

"Then what would you do, human ?"

"Emm Othinus, could you just call me by my name ? being called "human" feel so weird for me."

Othinus let out a heavy sigh and looked at him with a disinterested face.

"So, what would you do to resolve this situation, Touma ?

Kamijou felt his heart skipped a beat when she called his first name. But he chose to ignore it.

"That fairy spell, it would stripped your Magic God status right ?"

"I'm still a Magic God right now even though i'm losing its power. Why do you ask ?"

After a short silence, Kamijou asked her something again.

"What did you do to achieve the status of Magic God ?"

Othinus was a bit surprised with his question. But somehow she expected him to ask this question.

"I removed my right eye and hid it on a castle in Denmark, and hang myself for 11 days to obtain the status and wisdom of a Magic God."

Kamijou was surprised that she actually hanged herself to achieve the status of a Magic God. Ollerus already told him this but it still surprised him.

"So, is the status reversible ?'

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean, is the status of a Magic God could be revoked so you could turn into a human ?"

Othinus didn't thought about this before, but his questions immediately sparked an answer on her mind.

"If i could retrieve my right eye, i would turn into a human once again."

"Thank goodness ! so there is a way to save you afterall"

Kamijou were really relieved when he heard that. Othinus looked at him with a curious look as she asked a question.

"So, did you already thought about our transportation ?"

Then suddenly his relieved expression turned into a comedic grim. Othinus couldn't help but to giggle secretly. This is the first time she smiled with a normal human since a dozen of centuries. Kamijou noticed her giggling and let out a refreshing smile again on his face.

But their conversation was interrupted as Kamijou noticed an electrical shocks heading toward Othinus. He quickly reacted by adjusting his right hand to negate that attack, resulting in a high-pitched glass breaking sound.

Then he turned his sight into the source of the attack. Standing there was a short brown-hair he recognized as Misaka Mikoto with a small nun named Index besides her.

Then he also saw a short blonde-hair girl named Leivinia standing behind Misaka along with a tailed girl named Lessar.

"Touma..."

"You idiot ! Why do you blocked my attack ?!"

Meanwhile Leivinia looked at Othinus with a disgruntled face.

"Ara Othinus, what have you done to him ? Did you seduce him with that body of yours ?"

"That's unacceptable. I should be his first time, not you."

Othinus looked at the group with a disinterested face while Kamijou made a grim expression, this time in a non comedic way.

"...I'm sorry guys. But i won't allow anyone to harm her."

"Touma, do you just realized what have you just said? Stop fooling around." Said Birdway with an annoyed look on her face.

Once again, this time with a determined expression on his face, Kamijou declared his intention.

"I will protect her at all costs, even if it means fighting you guys as well as the entire world."

The four of them couldn't believe what they just heard. The boy they trusted so much declared something outrageous that wouldn't even be funny as a joke.

"Touma, why..."

"There's a limit to being such an idiot, you know. What the hell ?"

"I don't have time to play around with you. Step aside or i will crush you as well."

"Don't tell me she just took your first time ? Damn you woman."

Kamijou didn't reply their words of anger and disappointment. He knew that this wouldn't be the appropriate time to tell them everything. For now he would prioritize Othinus above everything else.

While he had to think what should he do to resolve this situation before him and get him and Othinus to Denmark, suddenly he felt a vibration from his trouser's pocket. It was his cellphone ringing.

As he flipped his cellphone, an unknown number displayed on his screen. He hesitatingly picked up the call, only to receive a cheerful loud shout from his cellphone.

"Hey there Kamijou-chan !/return I'm so happy you picked up my call !/return "

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 1 - When There Is No Choice Left

First off, thank you for reading my story.

Replies for the reviews :

addikhabbo : Yes i felt REALLY STUPID when you pointed that out lol, thanks man.

Sargent Crash : Well, i still don't know what to do with his faction, but i still planned to use the faction though.

Please leave me some constructive critics (i bet some of you will notice some flaws in my writings :p)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : When There Is No Choice Left – Determination_and_Desperation**

Kamijou recognized the voice as the girl who talked with him back then when he was at the edge of despair, as well as the one who snapped him out of it.

"Would you mind hold off the call ? I'm quite busy right here."

"...I need to speak with you right now./return For now get a safe place to talk./return"

"Eh ? A-alright okay."

How did she know the situation he's facing ? But she's right, for now he should escape the scene along with Othinus. When he looked back at her, she was holding her chest while breathing erratically. Then he put out his phone on his trouser's pocket while it still connected with Will of the Misaka Network and walked toward Othinus.

"Othinus, are you alright ?"

"The pain... is getting intense as we speak. But... you shouldn't be worrying about it since it won't kill me fast. And i can still manage this level of pain."

"It's not okay, you stupid !" Those words transpired through Kamijou's head when he heard Othinus's words. As he observed his surroundings, he noticed something. Sargasso is consisted of wreckages of numerous ships. There must be some hiding place that could hide their presence for a while.

Afterward, he walked toward Othinus asking something to her while touching her chest with his right hand. Another high-pitched glass breaking sound was heard.

"Othinus, can you still make some explosions ?"

* * *

As Kamijou spoke with Othinus, Leivinia and Lessar prepared their magic weapons while Misaka and Index confused on what they should do. Should they lend a hand on that boy ? Should they capture him forcefully ? Feelings of doubt and anxiety swarmed their thought. Unlike Leivinia and Lessar who had involved regularly in battles, until now they lived their life rather peacefully. Whenever some conflicts grew imminent inside their circle of life, whenever they were forced to face death or whenever sense of despair tried to strangle them, Kamijou Touma would step up for those two and somehow solved them all. But now, that boy is helping a world-class terrrorist. A normal person would definitely brand him equally guilt and evil just like the terrorist.

"Hey, Index. Could you prepare your Spell Intercept and some songs to prevent spell's incantation ? I will disrupt Touma while you and Lessar will deal with Othinus." Leivinia stated some orders to Index with her usual expression. Index couldn't respond her.

"While you, emm what's your name again, Short Hair ? Could you provide some assistances to them ? Othinus isn't at the level of magicians you have encountered recently."

"It's Misaka Mikoto, damn it..."

"I need both of you to realize that she's a world-class terrorist. She has caused calamities across the globe. By Touma joining her doesn't change anything, in fact by joining her Touma just become our enemy. If we don't stop her now, who knows what she will do next. Your relatives and friend's life bear the same risk as the fate of the world. " Leivinia uttered those harsh words with perfect calmness without any sign of aggression.

"...Yes i understand. She must be stopped for everyone's sake."

"...Yeah. Mama and Papa would get caught in their schemes if i don't act."

And finally, they made their resolves. It might break their heart by doing so, but this was for the sake of the world and their life.

* * *

"I see. Don't worry i can still manage some flashy explosions."

"Flashy you say... but please don't hurt them, Othinus."

"...If you say so."

After they done talking, Othinus stood up and Kamijou hold her right hand gently with his left hand and clenched tight his right fist while Othinus snapped her finger, resulting on several moderate explosions around them.

"What ?!" Four of them was surprised when they saw those explosions. Massive shockwaves and dozens of ship wreckage striked violently on every directions around the scene The group took shelter on some big piles of ship's wreckages around them.

When the smokes were cleared. There's no any sign of them left.

* * *

"Fuahhh, it was scary afterall."

Kamijou and Othinus ran into a concealed space that found beneath the wreckages. It was lucky enough for someone who was just fell from above and ran aimlessly inside the wreckages.

Othinus sat down on the floor while Kamijou looked up at his cellphone's screen again.

Surprisingly it's still connected.

"H-hello... ?"

"Wow what's that explosive sound just now ?!/return I thought you were dead for a second./return"

"Well, Othinus just created some distractions for our escape."

"...Please refrain yourself from using such a dangerous method like that even if you could negate it, or at least you could tell me beforehand. /return"

"It's still worked well in the end so it doesn't matter...More importantly. How did you know my number ? And why you called me ?"

"Despite me being a formless entity, i'm pretty confident when it comes to investigating, you know./return I'm calling you to make sure that you are here too, ehehe./return"

It seems a peculiar existence known as Will of the Misaka Network called Kamijou just to check on him, similar to when a girl just arrived at home after a date with her boyfriend and called him afterward.

"So, what are you going to do ?/return I pretty much understand your situation since i was there when you being... 'defeated' thousands of times./return And knowing you, i bet that you would protect her, right ?/return"

"...Yeah. If my selfishness could save a life, then i don't care if i have to turn the world as my enemy."

"Ahaha now i'm sure that i'm speaking with the real Kamijou-chan./return"

Kamijou felt somewhat happy when he realized someone's understand what he was going to do. And because of that reason, he felt that she's the only ally of him in this world.

"...Will-san ?"

"...Are you really calling me with that kind of name ?/return Well it can't be helped though since i don't really have a proper name, and i don't mind it as long as it was you./return"

"I-i'm sorry if this is bother... But can i ask you for a favor ?"

* * *

"I see... hmm this might take a long time but i can do it. The problem is, how long could you stand your ground, Kamijou-chan ?/return"

"I'll manage as long as i can somehow, so please don't worry about me."

When she heard that, she let out a long sigh on her phone.

"If that's what you wanted then i could not argue, but /backspace"

"Please don't get accidentally killed. It would be stupid and sad after what you have been through./return"

"...Yes, i can promise you that."

"Promise that to yourself, not me, Kamijou-chan !/return" As she ended her call, Kamijou was wondering why The Will was sound so cheerful yet serious during the call. Kamijou wasn't sure if it's just her personality or there's something that made her happy. But for now, he had a definite way to escape from Sargasso. All he had to do was to return to Sargasso's surface while fending off himself and Othinus.

"Othinus..."

"I know, Touma. Well it looks like i can still fire off some explosions and some other magics...And don't tell me to let you off alone. Even though i'm weakening, i'm still a Magic God, not a powerless crippled little girl."

"...If that's what your wanted... Then let's go."

Kamijou readied his mind, and once again clenched tight his right fist while walking out of the concealed space with Othinus to embrace the incoming battle together.

* * *

"Lessar, did you see any sign of them ?"

"Ugh, these annoying wooden junks blocked the path to the underneath. I could blast them off but i think it would make the place around here collapse."

"Tch, damn him. Since when he could devise such a trick like that ?"

"Ara, i heard that you were tricked by him when you searched that immortal witch at Academy City. Why would you be surprised by his trick again right now ?" Said Lessar with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh... Do you want to see another explosion just like before ? And this time it would be near your head and ass." Leivinia pointed her wand at her face with a devilish stare and a sly smile.

"What ? Do you think i'm scared just because you are some Magic Cabal's leader ?"

As Leivinia and Lessar busy with their antics, Index spoke to Misaka with a restless look.

"Are you sure , Short Hair ? Do you really want to fight him ?"

"...What choice do i have ? I don't wanna fight him, i don't wanna hurt him... B-but don't misunderstand, it's not like i said that because i c-care about him, i just don't wanna hurt someone i know very well, that's all. And i don't want to risk the life of my family and friends."

Although Misaka said this, deep down in her heart she didn't want to hurt someone that she loves. Although she doubted that he would be easily injured by her, but the anxious feeling about hurting him still looming over her mind like a wide and thick dark cloud.

"Then how about you, shorty ? For a moment i thought you would definitely join him right there."

"... Even if i want to, i can't do it because of some circumstances between me and Necessarius."

"Nece... what ?"

As Misaka confused with her reason, Index also hold a deep regret for not being able to join Kamijou. In fact, she cared about him more than anything in this world but she knew that joining him would only add up his list of troubles.

Suddenly the underground shooked and followed by a single blast from underground, destroying the junks that blocked Lessar and Leivinia, shocked all four of them.

Lessar and Leivinia readied their respective weapons while Index and Misaka strengthening their center of gravity to withstand the shockwave.

From the blasted junks, two silhouettes appeared on the smoke resulted from the explosion. And when the smoke was cleared, it revealed Kamijou and Othinus walked side by side toward them.

" _"i think it would make this place collapse."_, huh. What do you have to say now, Lessar ?"

"Hey, it's just my thought. Nobody said that it would definitely happen."

Although she was annoyed by Lessar's stupidity, Leivinia chose to shrugged it off and turned her sight on both Kamijou and Othinus.

As for Misaka and Index, they couldn't let out a single word upon seeing them.

"Finally, decided to surrender yourself, Othinus ? Touma's random speeches sure effective against any girl, huh ? Once again i'm impressed." Uttered Leivinia with a victory smile carved on her face, believing that Kamijou solved everything just like usual.

But Othinus let out a bored expression on her face and replied Leivinia.

"Hmph, such arrogance is why humans are pathetic. Touma, why do you keep insisting to defend people like them ? I already showed you the true color of your relationships with them, yet you still have a determination to protect them."

"Othinus, enough. Just focus on keep staying alive."

"I don't need to worry some few weak mortals like them."

"Ahaha... then please go easy on them, Othinus."

Kamijou felt a bit disturbed when Othinus mentioned 'that reality', but he didn't let it shock his mind again.

"So, it's end up like this. Hmph, it doesn't matter. I will crush you and Touma, i'll drag you out from her even if i have to blow off your limbs."

Kamijou replied her threat with a casual smile.

"You're welcome to try, Birdway."

* * *

A certain Mobile Fortress floated atop the skies near Tokyo Bay. Beneath it was an island formed by thousands of wrecked ships named Sargasso.

"Did you already report our latest update, Natasha ?" A witch named Smartvery asked one of her fellow witches.

"Yes, the reply should come in any moment now." Said her with calm expression.

Then, another silver-haired witch named Elizabeth approached them while holding her broomstick with her both hand.

"I have received the reply."

"And ?"

"Necessarius has sent several of Amakusa's fighters as reinforcements along some of their own magicians."

"...And destroy GREMLIN along with any party related to them, whoever or whatever they are."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Next Chapter : A Sad Battle - Strength_and_Struggle**


	3. Chapter 2a - A Sad Battle

Thank you for continue reading my story. This time, i would make 'A Sad Battle' chapter into two parts because i want to see first the response of my first fight scene (really nervous when writing it lol) :p

A constructive feedback would be appreciated :) (i'm still looking for a betareader)

Disclaimer : I do not own To aru Majutsu no Index

* * *

**Chapter 2 : A Sad Battle – Strength_and_Struggle (Part 1)**

Suddenly both parties saw the sky was almost covered by a bright light, and shortly after that it revealed a single giant magic missile launched toward Kamijou and Othinus. It resembled a shining giant ball.

"Huh...And i was just about to strike him first. I guess England really wants her dead, huh ?"

"Of course ! England would exterminate any potential threat with every way possible."

Leivinia lamented the fact that she couldn't get the first strike, but she and Lessar knew better that it's not wise to attack them at the moment. Leivinia summoned a wide barrier to protect four of them from the incoming blast.

("_Alright Touma, i want to see how are you going to deal with this. I know that you can't fully negate an overwhelming supernatural attack like that_.") Thought Leivinia while playfully spinning her wand.

"Tch, Tou-"

"Stand back, Othinus."

Kamijou fearlessly stood in front of her. He only stared the incoming giant missile, as if he defied the will of heavens itself. Othinus could only look at the boy with a slight admiration.

("..._Hooh, interesting. This human is really..."_)

As the giant missile approached, Kamijou fiercely strengthened his center of gravity and thrusted his right hand up towards it. The missile strucked his right arm and it clearly overwhelmed its negation's speed.

"UGHHH...!"

Just as Leivinia predicted, Kamijou had a trouble with overwhelming supernatural attacks, and this time her smile was growing even bigger.

("_Hooh..Nice, Touma. But..."_)

Suddenly a trace of light sparked from the skies beyond the vision of Kamijou and Othinus.

_("How are you going to deal with the second one ?_")

Othinus sensed something and looked at her back as she saw another giant magic missile was shot precisely behind them. There's another mobile fortress roaming on the skies of Sargasso and place itself beyond both Kamijou and Othinus's field of sight until now. The situation would be looked like as if both of them were going to get crushed between the collision of two giant meteor. This would be a certain victory for Anti-GREMLIN Alliance.

Or at least that's what should have happened.

"Tch, these humans are really pathetic and coward indeed."

Suddenly, Kamijou said something without looking at his back.

"Othinus..."

"What ?"

"_Step aside."_

* * *

"We managed to fire the second shot. ETA : 30 seconds until collision with the target."

"Good job, at this rate things would end well."

Suddenly, one of the witches was terrified with something.

"W-what the hell... is that ?"

* * *

As Othinus stepped aside from his back, Kamijou recklessly grabbed the missile as if he grabbed a flaming giant dough, it felt so flexible but the heat was really his arm. An intense feeling of pain flowed through his right arm, his torn flesh started showing around his right arm, leaking some fresh red liquid from it. But without any hesitation, he continued grabbing it, swiveled his body backward 180 degrees counter-clockwise with all of his might and forcefully thrusted his right arm towards the incoming second magic missile.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !"

As Kamijou thrusted his right arm horizontally, the giant bullet trajectory was also slightly altered, following his arm's direction. But he didn't have enough strength to completely direct it to the second missile. At this rate it would only launched pointlessly toward the empty horizon. His right arm couldn't withstand another giant magic missile.

Therefore just a moment before he released the bullet to launch, he screamed Othinus's name.

"Othinus !"

_"I know."_

Suddenly an unknown explosion occured beneath the giant magic bullet Kamijou held, its shockwave once again causing the magic missile's trajectory altered, now heading toward the second missile instead to empty horizon.

The missiles heading to each other, and finally collided, resulting in massive explosion on the sky, emitted a blinding flash of light. Except Kamijou and Othinus, all of them watched either in awe or horror.

"I-impossible... how... such a human could..."

"What the hell !? We exhausted a lot of mana just to create that magic bullet and that boy tossed it aside like a baseball ?!"

All the witches inside those mobile fortresses watched the scene with frightened expression. Creating such a giant magic bullet like that was not easy. It required a massive amount of mana. That bullet was enough to obliterate a Saint. But now the boy's right hand was clearly superior.

"Touma, once again you have exceeded my expectations. Such a feat was commendable for a normal human with an imperfect negation power."

"O-oh... really ? For a moment i thought i was going to die when i grabbed that bullet. Just look at my arm." Said Kamijou with a depressed yet amusing look. Othinus just replied his complain with a genuine smile. His eyes were wide open when he saw that, and he couldn't help but to smile as well.

* * *

Index and Misaka were rendered speechless with that sight alone.

Mixed with bitterness and astonishment, Lessar could only look at the face of that boy. She started to slightly regret her decision about opposing him. Then she turned her sight on Leivinia. An intense anger was clearly resonated from that small body.

And by seeing their banters, Leivinia's eyes grew sharp and clicked her tongue.

"_Regnum771."_

"Hey, you blonde fool. Don't just charged him like that."

Greatly irritated by their smile, Leivinia ignored Lessar's warning and by using her tarot cards to enhance her speed dramatically, she charged forward in rage while pointing out her wand with her left hand towards him. It shot a straight stream of searing flames toward the spiky-haired boy. The flames blocked his sight on Leivinia, but Kamijou reacted swiftly by charging toward the flames and lifted his right hand, followed by a glass-breaking sound effect.

Although Kamijou managed to negate the flames, Leivinia's smile was still visible on her face.

_("You're still naive huh, Touma. ")_

Suddenly he could sense something was forming on his back. He instantly knew what it is, and by stopping his movement and swivelled his body 180 degrees clockwise, he saw a white flash of light starting to visible. He reacted instinctively by swinging his right arm again and strike it with a backfist.

_("What ? He managed to sense my explosion, and negated it so quick ?!")_

Leivinia was astounded with his unnatural reaction speed. His precognition ability was really troublesome indeed.

_("Remarkable...But this is my win, you fool !")_

While Kamijou's position still backed her, Leivinia keep charging forward at unnatural speed and just when their range was only a few centimeters, she stopped precisely behind him and lift her right arm,then pointed something on his waist. In her right hand, a flintlock pistol was being held. She already cocked the old pistol beforehand. She used the flames and summoned explosion in order to shorten their distance, and now their short range would ensure a successful shot from her pistol. Or at least that's what she had thought.

_("I'm really sorry, Birdway... I'm sorry.")_

At that moment, Leivinia noticed something grabbed her right arm.

_("What ? It's too damn fast ! Shi-")_

Less than a second after Leivinia revealed her gun, his right hand instantly moved backward and grabbed her right hand. While his right hand holding the hand, he slightly bend his body to the left, thus avoiding the gun's point-blank range. And once again he swiveled his body 180 degrees clockwise, swiftly followed by a solid hook punch with his left fist on her face.

"Guah !"

She was thrown aside and let out an anguished cry as Kamijou's elbow hit her waist.

But this time she let out a bitter smile instead of angered expression.

"Ugh... some normal high school boy you are, huh."

Although he managed to strike down Leivinia, sadness was the only thing that visible on his face.

"...I'm really sorry, Birdway. I have my own reason for doing this."

* * *

"Heheh, while your prince is facing that crazy blonde, i'll strike you down real quick !"

"Don't blame me if death comes to you, _human_."

While Kamijou and Leivinia faced off with each other, another storm was about to begin.

* * *

At a certain old tower, a certain pair of brothers was talking while sitting on their chair.

"Dear brother, i got some... interesting news."

"What ? Did you finally found a pegasus, brother ?"

"No, such creatures are no longer exist by now. But, this news is even more interesting than that."

"So, what is it ?"

"_She's losing her power."_

"...Hooh ? So she's finally broke down, huh ? Even though she managed to take the authority of Magic God, it looks like she's too pathetic to maintain it."

"And it looks like that thr fallen candidate is turned into fairy by her before she losing her power."

"So... the time has finally come huh, dear brother ?_"_

"Yes, brother. My ascension is drawing near. Even that pathetic Ollerus should be no longer a nuisance for us by now."

There was a short silence on the quiet room.

Then, one of the brother looked at the other one and asked something.

"_That guy__...where is he now, brother ?"_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
